


Tell Me How You Really Feel

by ItBeganAndEndedTooSoon



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItBeganAndEndedTooSoon/pseuds/ItBeganAndEndedTooSoon
Summary: Clarke went to tuck Madi in, after the days events she could stand to lay down herself, but she knew trying to sleep would be in vain."Okay, you get some rest, we will figure out a game plan tomorrow." She stood up to walk out of the tent,"Clarke?" she turned to see Madi looking at her."Yes Madi?""Are you ever going to tell him? About the radio calls, I mean"Clarke looked down with a sigh, closing her eyes as she recalled the feeling of elation at seeing Madi okay and unharmed soon turning to astonishment and nausea at the sight of Bellamy kissing Echo. She pushed the memory out of her head for the moment and looked down at her daughter."I don't know Madi....they aren't so important...not anymore. Besides," she sighed, trying to change the subject,"we have more important things to worry about now."Madi smiled at her, with a knowing sadness that she didn't expect."I still think you should tell him. HE might think they're important."Or where Bellamy overheard Madi and Clarke talking about radio calls to him and wants to know what Clarke had to say all those years. Also they have THE TALK.





	Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic so please be nice.

Clarke went to tuck Madi in, after the events from today she could stand to lay down herself, but she knew trying to sleep would be in vain.

Okay, you get some rest, we will figure out a game plan tomorrow." She stood up to walk out of the tent,

"Clarke?" she turned to see Madi looking at her.

"Yes Madi?"

"Are you ever going to tell him? About the radio calls, I mean"

Clarke looked down with a sigh, closing her eyes as she recalled the feeling of elation at seeing Madi okay and unharmed soon turn to astonishment and nausea at the sight of Bellamy kissing Echo. She pushed the memory out of her head for the moment and looked down at her daughter.

"I don't know Madi....they aren't so important...not anymore. Besides," she sighed, trying to change the subject, "we have more important things to worry about now."

Madi smiled at her, with a knowing sadness that she didn't expect.

"I still think you should tell him. HE might think they're important."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy stood just outside the tent, overhearing the entire conversation and his head began to spin. He couldn’t believe it; he must’ve not heard the whole conversation. But no. There was no mistaking what Clarke and Madi were talking about.

_Radio calls? She had tried to call me? So why did she think they weren't important now?_

Question after question filled his mind, he backed away slowly, not wanting Clarke to think he had been spying. When he came to their tent, he had every intention of asking Clarke all about how she had survived, but now the only thing that mattered was knowing what she had said to him all those years.

Once he got a safe distance away from her tent, he stopped and inhaled deeply. Up on the ark he had spent days on end mourning her. Losing Clarke had changed him, in a way that was critical for their survival in space, especially since they all knew Clarke had sacrificed herself to get them there. But they were no longer in space. And Clarke was _alive_, on top of that, she had taken on the role of caretaker and formed a small family of two with Madi. His mind went back to seeing a kid coming towards him out of the woods just days earlier. That had been surprising, he remembered hearing the rustling of leaves and thinking he was going to have a reunion with his sister.

_Could she be from the bunker? Is Octavia in danger!?_

His world turned on its axis once he heard her say his name, followed by a sentence he would likely never forget.

_Clarke knew you would come _

He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, but as soon as the little girl mentioned Clarke being in trouble, he followed her without question. The brave knight by his Queens side indeed once more, always ready to ride into battle to protect her.

He was pulled back from his memories at the sound of her saying his name.

“Bellamy? Is everything okay?”

Hearing her voice, and it not being in his head, was something he needed to re-acclimate himself with. Opening his eyes, he glanced her way and lost all the air from his lungs.

_How can one person look so beautiful? It just doesn’t make sense._

He cleared his throat before responding.

“Uh yeah, everything is fine. I was just on my way to talk to you, actually.” Her eyes widened slightly, and he could see the clear blue of her irises shining in the firelight from beside them.

"Oh, okay. Well Madi is down for the night so I guess we can sit by the fire if you want?" Bellamy couldn't help but smile at her, all these years and she still made him smile. She was one of the few people who could. As they sat down Clarke looked over at him expectantly. 

_Right, Bellamy you wanted to talk to her. Get it together, man._

“I feel like we have a lot to catch up on.” Clarke laughed and the sound of it caused an awakening of something deep inside him. His heart rate picked up and he was sure she could hear it.

“Yeah,” she replied, still laughing lightly, “I think that goes without saying.”

They started with how Clarke survived. She told him about how she thought she was going to die, how she found the rover and then eventually Madi. She left out some of the darker times and focused on the times that were much lighter, but he noticed the look in her eyes every time she skimmed over a bad part. The whole time Bellamy waited, hoping for any mention of the radio calls, but once she was coming to the part of the story where Bellamy came in, he knew she wasn’t going to talk about them. When she was finishing up, he asked,

“So that was everything huh? Nothing important you left out?”

She looked off nervously and Bellamy held his breath.

“You know, now that you mention it…. there is something I forgot to mention.”

She turned to him, a serious look on her face and he wasn’t sure what was going to come out of her mouth until…

“I know it’s been over 6 years since we last seen each other, but I don’t recall you and Echo being on the best of terms before praimfaya. I’m going to assume that has changed?”

She eyed him suspiciously, trying so hard to hold back a laugh. Her composure was soon lost and she laughed nervously while waiting for his response.

_Oh yeah, you’re still with Echo genius._

Guilt pricked him at knowing he had not once but twice forgotten about his girlfriend since getting back to Earth. Both times had been in the company of the gorgeous blonde sitting across from him, looking at him. Waiting patiently, well as patiently as Clarke could manage. Rubbing the back of his neck and hoping she couldn’t see his blush, he laughed, trying to find the words to explain his relationship.

“Well that kind of just happened. I mean, we were in space and had little else to do but to get to know everyone up there and she’s not as bad as you think, going to the ark really changed her...."

He trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

All he could do is look at her. Clarke. The girl who, for the last six years, had haunted his dreams. There were weeks at a time where it took Murphy physically getting him up to start the day. As the years went on, he started to forget certain features. It got harder and harder to recall her face. Her Hair. Her Smile, even her laugh. But he never forgot her eyes. The very same eyes that were staring back at him at this moment. He hadn’t realized how close they were until he seen her hair move with an exhale of his breath. With their faces this close, he could really see just how blue her eyes were. He could get lost in them if she let him. She looked down at his lips, absentmindedly licking her own before looking back up at him....

“Bellamy? Where are you?”

The voice startled them, making them jump back and causing Clarke to topple off the log the were perched on.

“Oh man, are you okay Clarke?”

Bellamy leaned over, helping her up, their hands lingering together. A jolt on energy flew up Bellamy as he held her hand, sending shivers down his spine and making the hairs on his neck stand at attention.

“There you are, I’ve been lookin- “

Echo’s sentence was cut short when she seen who he was sitting with, her eyes going to their hands that were still intertwined. She scoffed loudly and, while laughing, walked away saying,

“Of course you two are together.”

“Echo, wait!” Bellamy stood to go after her and stopped, spinning around to look at Clarke, “I will be right back, don’t go anywhere,” before taking off in the direction of Echo.

Awkward silence encompassed Clarke as she sat there. Looking down at her hands, she could still feel where Bellamy had touched her. It wasn’t much, he was just helping her up, but the tingling sensation she got from their skin on skin contact made her blush and she found herself grateful to be alone. Or so she thought. She felt eyes on her and looked around to find Murphy and Emori standing there. Had they witnessed the whole thing?

“Oh, hi you guys” Clarke squeaked, waving lamely. Emori sat beside her, prompting Murphy to do the same.

“So I know I’m going to sound like Captain Obvious here, or maybe it was just me, but that was awkward as hell am I right?” Murphy stated matter-of-factly. Clarke ran her hands through her hair. Yes, they had definitely seen everything.

“Guys, we were just catching up, nothing was going on.” She looked to Emori, pleadingly, wanting her to believe what she was saying. Sure she felt something for Bellamy in that moment, but he was with Echo, and she wouldn’t do that.

“Clarke, as much I want to believe that, and I know _you_ want to believe it too, we all know how he feels about you. We watched him mourn you, he was a mess. For a little while we didn’t think he would make it back to Earth. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t sleep and when he did, he woke up screaming “I left her” over and over again.”

Tears filled Clarkes eyes as she imagined what that must have been like, for all of them. She hadn’t wanted to think too much about her friends in space until the deadline for them to come down had came and went. Before that, she was just hopeful they were alive and thriving. She knew they had each other up there, and she had Madi. Well, Madi and the radio calls. Murphy spoke up, bringing her back to their conversation.

“He despised Echo the first couple of years up there. Initially, he was too messed up because you weren’t there. I don’t even think he remembered she was with us until he finally came out of his mourning. He would constantly tell her that it should’ve been her instead, that if anyone deserved a chance at surviving praimfaya, it should be you, not her. It was unbearable, Clarke. But one night he walked in on her trying to take her own life…. I don’t know, something changed. I think, in the beginning, he just didn’t want her blood on his hands. He was cordial with her at first and then one day, they were together.”

He sighed a heavy sigh, and in that sigh, Clarke could feel how exhausting it must have been living up there with all of that. Trying to survive was hard enough. She couldn’t imagine what it was like with all of that tension on top of it.

“I mean it’s a cute story or whatever, but the moment Madi said your name, it was a death sentence for good ole becho.”

Clarke looked over at Emori, confused. Rolling her eyes, she explained.

“That’s the name John gave their relationship. But Clarke,” she paused, “He’s right you know? You should have seen his face the moment he realized you were alive. It was like he forgot any of us were there. It was just him and this strange kid that said Clarke needed his help. We all knew. I think, deep down, even Echo knew.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bellamy finally caught up with Echo just as she was walking into their tent. _Their tent._ Even thinking that sounded weird and part of him hated that he felt that way. But he needed to talk to her. He may have feelings for Clarke, but he cared for Echo too, and he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Echo, wait. Can I at least explain? She whirled around.

“I don’t think an explanation is needed, Bellamy. We all knew this relationship was on borrowed time the moment you realized Clarke was alive.” Her words, though said in a calm voice, were loaded with enough venom to stun him as if she had screamed them.

“What are you even saying? Echo, she was my _best friend. _I thought she was _dead_. Do you honestly expect me to not want to know how she survived all those years alone?”

Although, he already knew the answer to that. Most of those years she had Madi.

_And the radio calls to you, don’t forget that._

Yeah, no hope of him ever forgetting that.

When he looked over at Echo she had tears in her eyes, and he felt like the worst human alive. She had done a lot of things before going up in space with them and he hadn’t given her an easy first couple of years on the ark, but they found companionship in one another during their time in space. After she tried taking her own life, Bellamy swore he wouldn’t lose another person. Losing Clarke had been the catalyst that changed the way he worked. He began using his head, like she told him, and had completely shut off his heart.

Admittedly, it was never fully turned back on until the moment he seen Clarke again.

He sighed, knowing that there was something he needed to say to her.

“Echo, I- “she cut him off,

“Really Bellamy, there’s no need for you to keep lying to yourself. Or to her honestly.” She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, a sad smile on her lips before she turned to walk out, stopping at the entrance and saying,

“If you don’t tell her now, everything you guys have been through…. coming down to Earth, fighting the grounders, becoming the 13th clan, defeating ALIE, finding the bunker that saved everyone and then Clarke saving us by staying behind…. it’s all pointless.”

With that, she walked out, leaving a very stunned Bellamy standing alone and absorbing the truth of what she had said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clarke was still sitting by the fire, Emori and Murphy beside her, when she heard laughter in the distance. She turned to see Monty, Raven and Harper walking towards them. Murphy stood up,

“I need to get some more wood for this fire. Clarke do you want to help? You know I’m hopeless.

Laughing and thankful for his light banter, she stood up and helped him find more wood.

They were gone for maybe 15 minutes and upon returning she found that everyone else was sat around the fire. Echo and Bellamy, she noticed, were at opposite ends. Murphy dropped his pile of sticks outside the circle and plopped down beside Emori, although they weren’t close together. Monty and Harper seemed to be the only happy couple in the group, the two now snuggled up lovingly.

The only open seat was next to Bellamy, so she reluctantly eased down onto the log. Not that she didn’t want to sit beside him, but after the truth bomb Murphy and Emori had dropped, there was a couple of things she needed to process. The tension could be cut with a knife and everyone sat awkwardly until Monty piped up,

“So Clarke, how are you adjusting to being around Murphy again? I know that was a beautiful break away from him, but we had to deal with his moping for six years so you’re welcome.”

Everyone laughed at that and then the conversation seemed to flow smoothly. It was like they hadn’t been separated for all those years. She did, however, notice that Bellamy was being unusually quiet. So, when the conversation lead to Harper reliving a memory on the ark, she looked over at him and whispered,

“Hey is everything okay?”

Bellamy’s gaze was focused on the flames in front of him and it took her repeating the question before he tore his eyes away and looked at her.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Everything is fine. My mind is just a little all over the place. I’m sorry, were you telling me something?”

He looked at her and the breath left her lungs. She missed that look. It was one that she found he had reserved for her and her alone. The thought of that made her blush and she ducked her face away so he wouldn’t see.

Emori was the first to leave the group, stating that she had had enough excitement over the last few days to last a lifetime and needed some rest. Murphy followed soon after and Echo went with him, Clarke noticed how she hadn’t said anything to Bellamy as she left. Clarke got up to stretch her legs and told everyone she would be back. She hadn’t gotten too far when she noticed someone was behind her. Stopping, she turned to see Bellamy. Seeing that she wasn’t walking anymore, he sped up a bit to get to where she was.

“Hey, do you mind taking a walk with me?” He nodded his head towards the outskirts of their camp.

“Sure. That doesn’t sound too bad actually.” Nervously, and bearing in mind to keep a respectable distance between them, they headed off. There was a peaceful silence that surrounded them once they got out of earshot from their friends.

As they began walking, she could sense he had something on his mind. She wasn’t sure, but she suspected it had something to do with the fact that him and Echo didn’t speak much during their time around the fire. She kept quiet, waiting for him to be ready to talk. After a while, he stopped walking altogether, choosing to stare up at the stars. She followed suit, and the longer they stood there the more she started to wonder about what could be taking up so much space in his mind. What was he thinking?

“Clarke, I-“ He stopped and took deep breath. Looking her directly in the eyes he continued, “Echo and I broke up.”

She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or not, but he didn’t sound upset about it, and admittedly she felt a little relief at the news, which quickly turned to guilt. But now was not the time for that, she needed to be here for him.

“Oh, Bellamy. I’m so sorry. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” She was curious to hear about how everything between them had changed within the span of one day, and hoped that it hadn’t been because of him sitting by the fire with her.

“Our relationship has just ran its course. There’s not much more to it than that.” He said, looking off into the night sky yet again. As he carelessly ruffled his hair, Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if he was keeping a part of that story to himself, but she didn’t want to pry. He would open up when he was ready. She knew that much about him hadn’t changed. Or at least, she hoped that hadn’t changed. While standing in the darkness, Clarke admired how young he looked under the moons soft glow. Sensing that she wouldn’t get anything else from him on the subject, at least not at this moment, she decided to remind him that he didn’t need to bottle up those thoughts. He wasn’t alone, not if she had anything to say about it.

“Well, if you need to talk about it, you know where to find me. I know how easy it is to get stuck in your head and those thoughts aren’t as bothersome if you have someone to tell them to” She was looking at her hands as she said that, nervously wringing them, her mind going back to how “talking” to him had helped her through the last 6 years.

_Why am I so nervous? It’s just Bell. Get a grip, Clarke. It’s not like he knows you called him every day._

Her thoughts were put on hold when she felt a pair of warm hands cover her much smaller ones. The contrast in the milky color of her skin against his beautiful tan hands could be seen, illuminated by the night sky. She looked up at him and electricity coursed through her entire body.

“Bell, is everything okay?” She couldn’t look away from him, she needed to know he was okay. He blinked lazily, a slight smile on his face.

“Tell me about the radio calls, Clarke.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even in the darkness he could see the color drain from her face, only for it to come rushing back to her cheeks moments later as she looked down at their still joined hands.

“How…Who told you- I don’t understand.” He could tell she was struggling so he looked at her with a guilty grin and tried to explain.

“I…. may have overheard Madi talking to you about them.” Now it was his turn to blush.

“But I swear it was unintentional.” He rushed to explain, “I was on my way to your tent and I seen you were tucking Madi in, so I stepped back and waited for you. But then I heard her mention you radioing someone while you were down here and I– “

She stopped him with a finger on his lips. The warmth from that one touch coursed throughout his entire body, setting it aflame.

“Bell…stop. I know you would never intentionally spy on me, and while this isn’t the way I had planned on you finding out, I guess now is the time to get it out there.”

She took a deep breath and Bellamy held his.

“In the beginning, after praimfaya, it was hard. Everything was pretty much a blur. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, I found myself imagining that you were there. We would talk, well I would talk, you would listen.” He seen her wipe away a tear inconspicuously.

“I told you about finding the rover and finding Madi, but I left out that I had found a radio in the rover. I wasn’t sure I would be able to get through to you, but I had to try. It was awkward at first, I didn’t really know how to begin, so I just started where we left off.”

“I mentioned how I hoped you all were alive, how I missed you all. I told you about the loneliness, the empty feeling inside of me when I wondered if I would ever see you guys again.”

She gave him a sad smile and continued,

“It went on like that, every day. Madi thought it was crazy, and maybe it was, but it kept me sane. Talking to you, even knowing you couldn’t respond…Bellamy. That’s what made me get up every morning. You were my strength and you were the reason I stayed hopeful. I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again, but I hoped I would.”

He didn’t realize how eerily quiet it was until Clarke had finished talking, looking over at her, he tried to imagine her talking to him every day on the radio. He also wondered if there was something else she had said, and he suspected that was why she had told Madi telling him about the calls were no longer important. So, he asked her as much.

“Clarke, why would you be afraid to tell me any of that? We’ve been through so much; it doesn’t make sense why _that_ would be worth keeping from me. Did something else happen?” He looked at her, pleading for her to be open with him.

“There was something else…” She turned away from him and he waited, heart in his throat, for her to continue.

“One night, after Madi had fallen asleep, I had walked outside to be alone with my thoughts.” She laughed at that

“Can you imagine that? Possibly the only two people left on Earth and I had to go outside to think.”

He smiled at her, knowing she couldn’t see it since she was still turned away from him.

Quickly, she spun around and closed most of the distance between them. “I walked outside and looked up at the sky when, suddenly, I seen a shooting star.” A wistful smile crossed her face as she looked up at the sky then.

“Seeing it made me think of you and in that moment everything I had kept locked up came rushing to the surface.” She grabbed one of his hands gently and every hair on his body stood on end.

“I couldn’t stop myself. I ran to the rover and grabbed the radio and just started talking.” Looking down at their hands, she continued.

“I started telling you a story. It was about a boy and a girl who came to Earth with a group of delinquents and they each had very different plans on what would happen once they got there. The boy wanted everyone to have a great time, his motto literally being, “whatever the hell we want.” The girl, however, looked at things practically and wanted to maintain order. This led to them being at each other’s throats and in no way friends. But then tragedy struck their group, forcing the boy and the girl to put their differences aside and work together, and to everyone’s astonishment, it worked. They became dependent on one another. They trusted each other and had even come to care for each other. The story had a lot of ups and downs, but you already know that.” He seen her step closer, interlocking their fingers while doing so.

“And when the boy had to go back to space for a little while, the girl realized what she lost. Somehow, against all odds, this boy had become her closest friend,” she paused, “and the girl had fallen in love….”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke stood before a speechless Bellamy. Normally, this would make her smirk, because it meant she had won whatever argument they were having, but right now, it was excruciating.

“Uh, Bell? Are you okay?” She squeezed his hand and he returned it.

_Well at least he’s responding physically. That’s a start._

She was about to repeat her question when Bellamy spoke up.

“You…love…_me?_” He looked like he couldn’t quite believe it and her heart broke a little. Bellamy was always so hard on himself. He’d had to grow up quickly, helping his mom hide and take care of Octavia, and she could tell he thought the fault for every bad thing that happened to his family was put on his shoulders.

“Yes, Bell. I love _you._” She looked up at him, this was the first time she had said those words out loud _to him_. The only other time was that night she made the radio call, everything had felt so dark, she just needed to say it, mostly for herself. But now, with him being so quiet and with the look she was giving him…she was starting to regret it.

“Look, I know that this will make things weird with us now and I’m sorry, but I had to tell you…just once. I don’t expect you to say it back, I mean you just broke up with Echo and- oh my god, what am I doing? No, this was a mistake, I should head back to camp. I’m so, so sorry Bell.” She turned to walk away but was stopped by his hand softly tugging her towards him.

“Clarke I- you don’t know how- okay give me a minute, I’m still processing everything. The girl I’m in love with just told me she loves me….that’s a lot to handle.”

Her pulse quickened once she registered what he had just confessed.

_There’s no way he just said he was in love with me….right?_

“Wait. I’m sorry, what did you just say?” She asked, wanting to make sure her ears weren’t playing tricks on her.

She watched as he got _that _look. The one reserved solely for her. The air in her lungs was being held hostage once he took the last step to her, leaving no distance between them. Her heart was picking up speed with every second that passed without him speaking.

“I said,” pulling her into his arms he whispered, “I love you. I’m _in love with you_. It’s always been you, Clarke. In the beginning, I wasn’t sure if I was attracted to you for you or because you were the only one with balls to stand up to me, which was super hot by the way.” He smirked and she knew her cheeks were bright pink and was thankful there wasn’t much light out here. He continued,

“You became someone I trusted, and you trusted me. You just got me, Clarke. You understood why I did the things I did, and you never judged me. You were the only person I could truly rely on. When you left though, I lost myself. That’s when I knew. Seeing you walk away, it hurt. I reacted badly to that, and that’s something I must live with for the rest of my life. But you…Clarke, you make me want to live out the rest of my life.”

He wiped away a tear she didn’t even know was there. _Always so caring_ she thought.

“Bell, I’m so sorry for leaving you. If I had known-“ He cut her off.

“No Clarke, stop. Don’t ever apologize for that again. We have moved on from that. I only tell you that to say this; you risked your life, countless times, so that all of us could have a chance of survival. It’s just who you are. When you gave me that speech before Praimfaya, I never thought I’d have to go to space without you. But I did. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. The moment Madi said your name, Clarke, all I could see was you and consequences be damned, I was getting you back. Now you’re here, in front of me, living and breathing and telling me you love me. I don’t think I deserve you, I probably never will, but I want to spend however much time I have left showing just how much I love you.”

He looked down at the girl he loved more than life itself and waited for her response. He knew it was a lot to absorb, hell, he didn’t think it had fully set in that Clarke Griffin, THE Clarke Griffin, was in love with him. She reciprocated his feelings for her and damn, it felt good.

“So. What now?” She whispered. He smiled at how quiet her voice was. She hardly ever let her voice get that soft.

“Now we never let anything separate us again. We still have a lot of unknowns ahead of us, but as long as we have each other, I think we can make it. Tomorrow we will wake up and figure out how to make this all work, we’re going to get my sister, your mom and everyone else out of that bunker. We’re going to figure out how to deal with the inmates and we can do things better this time around.”

Her face lit up during his speech and he couldn’t stop himself any longer. He pulled her in for a kiss, her gasped silenced by his lips. It took get only a moment to adjust to his hold and then she melted against him. He was shocked at how soft her lips were. She grabbed a handful of his jacket to keep her balanced and he grinned under their kiss. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless and smiling.

She gave him a small peck and sighed happily.

“I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

His heart swelled at her words. Yeah, everything was going to be okay, as long as he had her by his side.

“And I love you, Clarke Griffin.

As they walked back to camp hand in hand, a shooting star passed overhead. They both caught a glimpse of it and then gazed at each other, enjoying the moment and knowing that they were able to finally tell each other how they _really _felt. Whatever the coming days would bring, they would face them head on.

_Together._

THE END


End file.
